


Normal Enough

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For good or evil, they would be facing the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: velvetwhip; AtS; Willow/Angel; normal. [If thou and thy white arms were there, / And the fall to doom a long way.] Originally posted Jan. 30th, 2008.

She tried so hard to appear normal to those around her. Well, as normal as an accidental goddess could be. But after the battle, when she put her hands on Gunn and… glowed, he could tell she was far from normal. There was no hesitancy about her. In fact, she seemed almost _eager_ to use her power. He didn't question the look in her eyes after Gunn regained consciousness and seemed fully healed.

Two months later, when she showed up asking for a place to stay for the price of two souls, he had almost forgotten about what she'd become. It wasn't until Fred was back with them, though, with the addition of now being Illyria as well, and Willow turned that look on him, that he understood it. For the world's sake, he hoped her soul anchoring worked, because, for good or evil, they would be facing the world together.

Like him, she couldn't really resist the urge to make a difference in some way. Buffy could be content to sit back and 'retire', and Willow's newest girlfriend only wanted the fight, but he and Willow were a different breed. They would leave their marks on the world.

Maybe fighting against evil side by side could be normal enough. They did their jobs at night, and came home to their family. Granted, that family consisted of an immortal ex-god king, a goddess, two souled vampires, and a human. But it was still a family -a long lasting one at that. Well, except for the human, but there were ways to work around that. Yeah, they could definitely make this normal enough.


End file.
